


It's a different kind of amusing

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Different perspectives on how they realized Akko and Diana are so whipped for each other.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 184
Kudos: 460





	1. Lotte

Lotte watched Diana lecture Akko about proper potion disposal after the brunette dumped a corrosive after product outside the window She tried to hide it by using conjuration magic to put the flowers back on but it was too advanced for Akko and it just melted under the potion.

Akko looked properly berated, eyes looking everywhere but Diana, foot kicking the ground as she nodded at intervals when Diana asked her something.

Lotte chuckles. She has always been an observant child, Her parents encouraged her curious nature and taught her magic at an early age which she eagerly latched on. It’s what led her to believe that everyone was as excited as her about magic and spirits only to the broken about the thoughts and feelings of the real world. The bullying she received forced her to form a world with everything she knows and sees without letting anyone peek into it and she reveled in it. Slowly seeing connections and emotions hiding within spirits and people.

Throughout the years, it evolved into this sixth sense she could feel whenever something was brewing. She could definitely see it between those two, a slow build of emotions within them that Lotte was sure would burst out of them one way or the other.

She noticed it after the event at the Jennifer Memorial Tree. Everyone believing Diana revived the tree, Akko did not stand a chance of rebutting since the professors, especially Professor Finnelan, knew how much of a trouble maker Akko was. Lotte thought Diana would revel in the recognition but she saw her looking at Akko whenever they eat at the cafeteria, catching a glance with a curious and frustrated expression.

After that Diana seem to watch Akko intently whenever she casts any spell, sighing and shaking her head after it spectacularly fails and explodes in her face. She seemed genuinely invested in Akko’s magical learning, subtly criticizing her technique between compliments and slipping in tips behind witty jabs Akko takes on face value.

Lotte found it sweet.

Now, after they revived Yggdrasil and magic is restored to the world, the two seems to be closer than ever. Akko was more tactile with her affection towards Diana, not that she wasn’t before, as the latter finally gave in and just lets the Japanese witch hug her every time she wants. Lotte saw Hannah and Barbara with shell-shocked expressions the first time it happened in front of them.

Diana, on the other hand, spends more time tutoring Akko on her magic helping professor Chariot whenever she has classes. The almost 24/7 tutoring Akko received helped her regain more of her lost magic and even fly faster and higher. Though other students think it was a hassle for Diana, she was the school’s star student after all, she seems to enjoy her time with Akko as well even forgoing a meeting after seeing Akko slumped over the field with her broom. She saw them flying over the field one night as the sun was setting, they were slowly circling the field when Akko stopped to watch the sunset. Diana stopped her broom beside hers, both floating steadily in mid-air watching the orange light crawl across the sky into the darkness. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Akko lost her balance and almost fell out of her broom.

Lotte could cite more instances where she sees the blooming attraction between the two grow. The smiles at the corridors, hands brushing as they pass each other. The casual touches on the shoulders and the small of Akko’s back whenever they are within each other’s space. The subtle lean against the other during downtimes, the stolen glances at the cafeteria, during class, and ceremonies. The hidden laughter behind a hand when Akko makes a dumb mistake and the latter laughs her head off, grinning at Diana through the mess. Sharp words thrown at people who dare to belittle Akko behind her back, glares that could silence even the professors themselves. Terrible magic gifted as gratitude received with a warm smile.

As she thought about instances that supports Lotte’s hypothesis, Diana heaved a loud sigh when Akko said something before concentrating and waving her wand. The corrosive potion steamed up, growing more thick as the seconds went by. Lotte sat straight, worried it might end up somewhere it would harm anyone. Diana quickly pulled her wand and touched it to Akko’s, the steam quickly disappearing as the potion on the ground.

Akko looked sheepish, using her puppy dog eyes at a mad Diana berating her again about handling corrosive potions. Lotte chuckled as Diana was slowly reduced to a stuttering mess as Akko continued her pout. Diana huffs, not letting her angry face fall just yet crossing her arms and looking away. If Lotte was correct, which she is, Akko would probably soften Diana with a hug after she relents to Akko’s insistent pouting.

A minute later, Akko cheers and hugs Diana tightly sending a blush across Diana’s cheeks. Lotte blinked.

That’s new.


	2. Sucy

It was obvious, without a doubt, that Akko has a crush on Diana. Poor girl, of all people she has to fall for she fell of the Cavendish girl who is leagues ahead of her. Akko really aims high, doesn’t she?

Still, it was amusing to watch as Akko stumbles through her day interacting with everyone normally and suddenly forgets how to talk whenever Diana is near. She always supplements Akko’s shortcomings with her potions, testing them for effectiveness as the Japanese seem to be very resilient to her experiments. If it fails, well, Diana was there to fix Akko right up. Though she did receive a stern warning after she gave Akko gills and had to walk around with a fish bowl around her head. She laughed her ass off of that one which gave away her crimes.

It was so worth it.

She grinned, finishing a new batch of her new concoction. It glowed grey, murky and viscous as she shook it around the beaker. This potion should age a person at least ten years, which is funny considering teenagers are an immature bunch and being in an adult body would just double it. She can’t wait to test it out on her favourite test subject.

Sucy waited until the red team settled down and Akko was snoring in her bed. Grinning like a maniac, she pulled out her funnel and poured a tube of her potion down Akko’s throat. Akko coughed, smacking her lips together and turning in her bed like nothing happened before her snoring resumed.

Sucy's grin grew, a stifled cackle escaping her lips. She slinked back down her bed, crossing her hands on her chest. Tomorrow is a big day.

\---

“Ehh?!” Akko’s loud voice woke Sucy up. She grumbled about noisy roommates and pitchy voices, not as pitchy but fuller, before cracking an eye open and seeing Akko tangled up in her obviously small uniform.

Remembering what happened last night, Sucy’s grouchy mood slowly disappeared replaced by the excited feeling of anticipation of Akko’s possible fuck ups.

“Akko, what happened?” Lotte, still groggy from sleep, peeking down their bunk beds and almost falling when she sees Akko.

“Lotte.” Akko pleaded, one arm through a sleeve while the other was stuck up in the air, the clothes bunched on her now broader shoulders. Lotte quickly jumped off her bed, helping Akko pull off her uniform. Thankfully her tank top is still holding on, though tight and accentuating certain assets the younger Akko hasn’t fully developed yet. Her shorts digging into her waist. What Sucy’s more interested in is Akko’s face, she has surprisingly well defined planes and cheeks, the fat around her jawline is gone and now showing it clearly. Her eyes were still big but showed years by the lines and how it is hooded and slanted a bit more than her wide eye teenager version. Her hair grew longer, bangs definitely longer than her usual and probably needs to be tied back.

Sucy stared at the 30ish year old Akko and, she doesn’t say this lightly, is impressed.

“Akko you look… more mature.” Lotte said grabbing her wand from her desk.

“Lotte means you look older.” Sucy clears up.

“What? That’s impossible.” Akko said, her voice taking a deeper tone and was startled. She rushed to her desk, bumping her head on Lotte’s bunk before tripping on her slippers. Sucy chuckles, she’s still clumsy. Perfect.

“Akko!” Lotte helped her sit down, grabbing the mirror she was supposed to get and handing it to Akko.

Akko gaped at the woman staring back at her. She touched her face making sure she wasn’t dreaming and even squeezing her newly grown breasts, which Lotte and Sucy chuckled at. After a few minutes of panic and realizing that it’s probably Sucy’s fault, Akko calmed down and started to explore her new body. Enjoying how tall she is compared to the two, Lotte was a lot smaller than her in her normal height so she is now towering over her. Sucy let out a _tch_ as Akko gained an inch or so ahead of her and is now laughing exaggeratedly.

“You look great as an adult Akko.” Lotte said and Akko grins.

“I do, don’t I?” Akko smirks at her reflection, making faces like a douchebag trying to be smooth. Oh this is going to be interesting.

“Ah, we’re going to be late!” Lotte waved her wand, changing into her school uniform.

“Ah, right, magic. Forgot about that.”

“You study in a magical school.” Sucy said, also changing into her school uniform with a wave of her wand. Gathering her books, she watched Akko do the same and successfully changing into her, more fitting, uniform.

“Are you sure you should be attending classes like that?” Sucy looked up at her. Akko needs to be out of class if she’s supposed to make mischief with Sucy’s potion. Akko doesn’t know that but being well versed with Akko’s shenanigans the percentage of her getting into one is higher when she’s left unsupervised than in class under the scrutiny of the professors.

“Yes?” Akko gestures to her uniform.

“But you look more of a parent than a student. Also, if the professors learn that I used aging potion on you we will get suspended.”

“What? And you didn’t think about that before giving it to me?!”

“I didn’t think it’ll work, you seem to be immune to some of my poisons now.” That was a lie but an easy way to manipulate Akko is to stroke her ego. She’s a simple witch after all.

Akko crossed her arms, a smug grin on her face. See, easy.

“What are you going to do while waiting for the potion to wear off?” Lotte asked. Sucy did say the potion will wear off eventually but she didn’t say she has an antidote at that very moment because where’s the fun in that?

“I don’t know. I guess I’ll wait here.” Akko looked positively bummed out and it is not very productive for Sucy. She knows she wouldn’t stay still but she need an idea to push her out of the room.

“Why don’t you change into a more comfortable clothing, you look ridiculous in a student’s outfit. You could even pass as a teacher, you seem at least Professor Chariot’s age.”

“Eh.” She waved her wand, changing into casual clothes, pants and a plain white shirt. She plopped back on her bed, glaring at the ceiling of her bunk.

Sucy cackled to herself as Lotte informed her she’ll be bringing notes back, Akko is primed for escaping and roaming the school looking like an adult. She would like to see how that will go.

\---

Sucy’s entertainment arrived during their Magical Language lesson with Finnelan coming in the classroom, a nervous Akko at her heel. Sucy stifled a laugh, turning to a panicking Lotte beside her.

“Akko…” Lotte stared at Akko with a defeated expression, already apologetic for the nagging she’ll receive.

“This is going to be good.” Sucy roamed her eyes around the room, no one seem to notice how similar this new person is to Akko which is fair because adult Akko looks more responsible than the younger one. Of course except for Diana, Sucy didn’t expect less, who was wide eyed staring at Akko still doubting if what she’s seeing is true. If Sucy squints, which she doesn’t she’s busy laughing at Akko’s misfortune, she could’ve see a faint blush forming on the blonde’s cheeks.

“Settle down. Class, this is Lucy Manson, she’s a teacher of young witches just outside Blytonbury who is looking into enrolling them here. She’ll be observing classes and asking questions so please answer as truthfully as you can.” Professor Finnelan gestured for Akko to speak.

“Ah, me?” she pointed to herself like there’s another person in front. Finnelan nodded and took a step back.

“Ah… eto…” Akko looked around the room, a sweat visibly rolled down her temple. Sucy’s eyes met Akko’s and it was pleading for her to do something and bail her out. Sucy just grinned and Akko’s soul left her body.

“I’m- I’m Lucy Ma- Manson, nice to- to meet you all.” She bowed too fast hitting her head on the table. Sucy couldn’t help the chuckle escaping her, Finnelan sent a glare her way.

“I look forward to… uh, sending my students here?” she cleared her throat noticing Finnelan giving her a suspicious glance. Akko gave way to her, smartly shutting her mouth before she could utter another word that could possibly incriminate her.

“You can observe the class or see to another, I would introduce you to other professors if you prefer.”

“I… I would like to observe.”

Sucy wondered if the potion also gave Akko the common sense to not do more damage as she usual does or she’s just trying to adjust to fit her new appearance. Either way, there’s enough embarrassment to make up for the lack of destruction.

“Very well.” Finnelan conjured a chair behind her for Akko to observe. She sat gingerly in the chair, fidgeting as Finnelan started her class and calling names. She could see how uncomfortable Akko was, her eyes staring right at them and asking for help. Lotte was obviously equally distressed about her predicament but can’t do anything about it lest she incur the infamous wrath of professor finnelan.

“Miss Cavendish.” Finnelan called out, not taking her eyes of her book. She asked her question, about the text written in the Old Language, asking for a translation and its meaning and interpretation. A few seconds of silence passed before any of the students or even teacher realized that Diana did not respond to the question at all. All eyes turned to her, she was staring at Akko and the movement snapped her out of her trance.

She stood up, clearing her throat to hide her embarrassment and asked for a repeat of the question. Sucy squinted at the action.

That was interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was planning on a daily update or every other day depends. the chapters will be snap shots from their normal daily routines culminating at the end so you'll know the full story. also 30ish akko is really interesting to me so her adventures during that time might have a spin off lol


	3. Amanda

“Amanda O’Neill!”

Amand winced at the stern voice, pushing her shoulders up to her ears before turning. An irritated Diana towering over her with hands on her hips, eyes staring intensely at her. She gave a weak smile which only intensified her already deadly glare.

“Heey…” she stood up, hands behind her assuming an innocent position in front of the red team’s door.

“Where’s the mirror?” Diana crossed her arms, foot tapping on the floor. There’s a slight flush to her cheeks, in anger or embarrassment or exhaustion, she doesn’t know. All she knows is that she’s going to be pinned on something she didn’t do. Yet.

“Uh… what mirror?” she asked, stepping back towards the door. Diana eyed her movement with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“The one you kept on using to transform students into yourself.”

Fucking hell- she’s not taking the fall for something she didn’t do, no matter how amazing it is. She’s still in hot water from her farting prank on Professor Badcock, no sense in making another school wide one. Wait, since students are being transformed into her, she can pretend not to be her. Genius!

“I- I’m not Amanda! I’m…” shit, she needs to keep her away from the room to finish her prank. Her mind went through exactly one person who she was sure to distract Diana without fail.

“Akko, it’s me, Akko!” she pitched her voice up, playing the Japanese woman. Diana stared at her intently, obviously onto her bullshit but also cautious enough to not upset her if ever she was Akko. Perfect, now she just needs to ride it out.

Amanda could see her eyes darting across her face, her eyebrows knitting together. Amanda smiled as wide as she can, imitating the carefree witch. Please take the bait, please take the bait, please take the-

“I’m not falling for your lie, Amanda. Where’s the mirror.”

Fuck, she didn’t fall for it. She glanced to her side, she could just tell the mirror is inside and let Diana in and lock her but she’ll probably just break out easily. No, focus. One prank at a time.

“I don’t have the mirror okay, it wasn’t me who stole it.” She admitted, she’s innocent goddamnit. Maybe her clones are running around but she’s not the cause of it. Sure she stared at the mirror and it sensed a kinship through mischief and decided to change as many people into her. It’s not her fault she was cool.

Diana continued to assess her but seems to believe what she said. Her shoulders visibly relaxed and her hand near her wand fell to her side.

“Who could’ve stolen the mirror, do you have any ideas?”

“I don’t know, I’m busy. It could be Akko for all you know, she’s as troublesome as me.”

“It’s not her.” Diana sighs as if she’s said it before. Probably against the professors. Eighty percent of the time it’s Akko, the twenty is her.

“Yeah? How can you be so sure?”

“I was tutoring her at the library when a group of Amandas burst in asking for my help.”

“Ah, your lunch date.” Amanda nodded in understanding. Diana flushed stuttering as she tried to explain why she was tutoring Akko. Amanda just waved a dismissing hand. She wondered why Diana kept on explaining things to her when she always do it whenever she teases her, she could even repeat what she’s saying verbatim with how many times she’d said it.

“I don’t need to know the sordid details.” She said which earned a glare and a red Diana looking away, arms crossed angrily. She grinned, who would’ve thought the composed Lady Diana of House Cavendish is so easily riled up by calling her tutoring session with the worst witch in school a date? Amanda knew, that’s why she’s doing it and it’s so. Fucking. Fun.

Everyone calls her brash and insensitive due to her being selfish and sometimes, admittedly, being an asshole by choice but mostly it’s because she’s diagnosed with an affliction called not giving a fuck. No matter how many times she was forced to be more lady like and ride the broom properly, she will always be seen as different with just one mistake so why not just own it. Also, being prim and proper is so boring. She’d be Diana if she tried which is the last thing she wanted to be.

Which brings her to her favorite topic, messing with Diana and her little crush on Akko. At first it was just a tiny jab at the lunch dates they have out of their respective teams, which Diana just sighed at. It wasn’t intentional on her part but she continued to call their tutoring as dates and one day, on a rainy, stormy afternoon she intercepted Diana to her tutoring session, the blonde flushed and blurted out some casual explanation, which would fool a normal student but not Amanda, and looked away before pointing out a potato sticking on her teeth.

It was embarrassing for both of them but that was enough to tease Diana and fluster her a bit, shaking her cool and stoic demeanor. Just a little tease, allude to her secret pining, mentioning Andrew when he visits and how Akko laughed at his stupid jokes and Diana would either a) defend their friendship and Akko as her _‘dear friend’_ which Amanda translated to ‘ _Gal Pals’_ , b) that she’s not pining nor does not have a crush on anyone because it’s _juvenile_ and _unbecoming of the future head of the Cavendish family_ as if that changes things and definitely not answering the unsaid question or, c) a cold _‘it is not my business whatever Akko deems to do in her free time’_ before storming off scaring nearby students with her sudden change in mood.

“Anyway,” Diana cleared her throat, “I turned the students back but many of them remains to appear as you, it seems that the mirror is somewhere a lot of students pass by.”

“It’s probably roaming around like a camouflaged wall or something.” She doesn’t really care, she needs to finish this set up and move on to the next one. Diana cocked her head to the side, seemingly thinking before the metaphorical bulb lit up.

“Oh, that’s it.” Diana turned around, walking away. Amanda sighed finally free to work on her plan. She turned to the doorknob, brows knitted in confusion as she heard clicking before realizing too late the magic tickling the trigger mechanism.

A shock of explosion and the glue she rigged slapped her face like a motherfucker, half a second later the glitter followed sticking to every surface especially her face full of sticky glue.

Goddamnit, Diana. You’re going to pay for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all who commented on the fic so far! yeah, diana is super gay for older akko and the best part is theyre just the same height, akko might seem taller an inch with her older version, so im sure shes gonna be pissed at that. as an asian who is as tall as sucy i am envious.


	4. Hannah & Barbara

Something was not right.

Diana was collecting her things at 7:30 in the morning, checking herself in the mirror before walking towards the door, excusing herself for class. Hannah and Barbara sat on their respective tables, putting on minimal make up and making sure they didn’t look like they stayed up until three in the morning to study, watching the girl from their mirrors and biding goodbye. As soon as the door clicked shut Barbara turned to Hannah and widened her eyes in question, which Hannah responded with a nod.

“Something’s up with her.” Barbara said, looking at the bookshelves dividing her space from theirs. Though it is not weird for Diana to leave earlier than them, she has more responsibilities than the whole student body combined, there was one give with her morning routine that piqued their interest.

Diana is the type of person to stick to her schedule, being an heiress and all that which they both understood, to make sure she gets everything done in time and with efficiency. Diana wakes up earlier than them, the time they open their eyes and finally register that they are indeed awake, Diana’s already wearing her blouse and skirt sipping tea on the couch. Sometimes it’s coffee, which tells them she stayed up late and needed the additional caffeine boost. She would brush her hair making sure it’s all nice and not sticking out like it usually does the times they managed to see Diana walk out from her side of the room towards the cupboard to get one cup of tea before returning to bed, obviously awoken in the middle of the night by something. Then she would wear the rest of the uniform, make sure everything is where it’s supposed to be. Grab her books, take a last look in the mirror before excusing herself for class.

As far as the two know, everything was the same. The newly washed cup back in the cupboard all clean and dry. She grabbed the correct books and checked herself in the mirror before leaving. It was as exact as it can be except for that one fatal change. It was so simple, a blink and you miss it kind of moment, that when Hannah saw Diana’s reflection from her mirror she instantly froze and, almost telepathically, sent the message to Barbara after jabbing her repeatedly on the side.

There in the mirror, Hannah saw a small quirk on Diana’s lips as she brushed her hair. She was smiling. Not the usual one she gives out to other students, not the understanding smile whenever she helps someone, and certainly not the smile they have seen on her before. Hannah recognizes it, Barbara does too, they’ve seen that smile on other people before even themselves but never on Diana.

It was the smile of infatuation.

It disappeared after a subtle shake of her head, the brush slowing down as it reach the end of her hair and returning back to the top, before appearing again after Diana finished. The girl in scrutiny obviously didn’t notice it herself despite staring at her reflection, which means she’s not aware of it. Which means someone in Luna Nova managed to catch Diana’s attention to actually infatuate the illusive heiress without her knowing.

The smile disappeared, Hannah and Barbara continued their own routines like they didn’t witnessed something worth of a front page in the Luna Nova official paper.

“Hannah, we need to know who it is.” Barbara said, finishing her hair and nodding at her reflection.

“It’ll take time, she’s all around the school all the time.” Hannah’s already grabbing their books, handing Barbara hers as they approach the door. Hannah held the doorknob, looking at Barbara like they are embarking in a new adventure they’ve never been before. The glint in her eyes showing her excitement.

“We’ll find out who it is.”

\---

It approximately took five minutes before they figured it out. Right after exiting their room and talking about their plan, Akko dashed in front of them carrying assorted items used for the potions class. She zoomed past them without any acknowledgement before disappearing in the bend. They gave her no mind, used to her unwitch like ways of doing things even though she actually improved.

They continued their trek towards their first class for the day, advanced astrology with Professor Chariot. As they passed the bend, they saw Diana talking to Professor Chariot by the door. They greeted both student and teacher, Professor Chariot smiling at them while Diana gave them a nod. They overheard their conversation from the few seconds they passed them.

“… for the next festival, since there are no need for sacrifices anymore, Akko volunteered to add another segment like a magic competition. They will do their best spells and the judges would be the staff and the guest witches. Oh, but she did say it’s mandatory for you to compete, she’s still aiming to get the Moonlit Witch award with you as a competitor. So this list…”

Hannah was positioned closer to the two, and as she walked past she turned her head to peek at the list Professor Chariot was holding without any real intention of seeing what it contains but her eyes landed on a better subject than whatever was on the list. Hannah was sure someone cast a time spell because she just watched Diana smile that same infatuated smile as she received the list from professor Chariot in slow motion that felt like minutes instead of the few seconds it was. She was snapped back to the normal timeline as soon as they were far enough to not hear their voices anymore.

‘Is it Professor Chariot?’ she thought, sitting automatically in her seat. Everything was a blur, the sounds muffled, her eyes could only focus on the table in front of her. Everything in her mind was whirring into high gear sensing the answer so close and yet not quite there.

No, it’s not Professor Chariot. They seem to be talking for a few minutes already before they arrived, her stupid smile appeared out of nowhere without any warning. Wait, what were they talking about? About the Samhain festival and there’s no sacrificial event and that they’re going to replace it with a competition segment where Diana is an obligatory participant, which would be easy for her to sweep the others really. What else, what else. Akko volunteering, that girl really wants to get that moonlit witch award by creating her own competition. Well, Hannah’s pretty sure there are other witches that can beat her into- oh.

Hannah blinked once, twice. Lifting her head slowly to the front, they were still talking outside the door. She blinked again, looking at Barbara who was busy chatting Avery behind them. She tapped her arm. Barbara looked confused at first, cutting her conversation with Avery and focusing on her.

“It’s Akko.” Hannah said without context. Barbara looked more confused. What about Akko? That clumsy witch is probably in Professor Finnelan’s office right now or wherever there’s trouble, she’s still serving time for her ‘ _Lucy Manson’_ trick. Barbara can’t seem to think what Akko’s relevance to-

Oh.

_Oh._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i noticed the skew towards diana in the last few chapters, don't worry we'll go over akko in the following chapters.


	5. Andrew

It was hot and humid, the chatter of people around them a soft murmur against Akko’s enthusiastic rambling about a certain blonde witch he never even mentioned the name once. Her cheeks were flushed, almost as red as her bright red eyes darting everywhere but him, as they walked through the crowded street. He would consider the hot temperature for the cause of it but the continuous words coming out of her mouth only intensifies the glow of them that he wouldn’t mistake it for what it is.

“… Yeah? So… you know, I’m doing my best so I can show Diana I can beat her, being her rival and all. Ah, but she doesn’t see me as a rival, which is annoying, but I know deep down she recognizes my potential so I’m sure she’s shaking in her boots whenever I get a spell right. A- anyway, I don’t have time you see, so what you’re asking is… out of the question. Wait, why are you asking in the first place? Don’t tell me- Ah! I’m- I’m sorry but I only see you as a friend, I’m busy with school and Diana is still making me practice concentration and I’m so bad at it- not the case, I’m sorry if you think that..”

Andrew sighed as Akko went on another ramble. He only asked her if she has a crush on someone to assess if Diana’s feelings could possibly be reciprocated, he’s just trying to be helpful and count on Akko to completely derail his purpose unintentionally. Moments like this makes Andrew wonder what Diana saw in Akko that had her lose her usual control over her emotions.

“I’m not.” He says cutting Akko off. The witch closed her mouth, staring at him with unblinking eyes.

“What?”

“I’m not asking if you fancy someone because I like you, it’s a general question, Akko.” Yes, although her rambling did answer his question one way or the other despite it to be a continuous rant about Diana’s tutoring style.

“Well don’t blame me, you asked out of the blue no one does that if they’re not interested.” She pouts.

“I’m just curious.”

“Why would you even be curious? You always say I’m clumsy and that no one will like a nosy witch, I don’t have a lot of admirers like you do but I’m sure someone will find those traits endearing. I don’t know when or if they’re even coming…” Akko’s voice lowered to a mumble, her thoughts seem to wander as she nibbled on her lower lip.

Andrew stayed silent, he promised Diana that he won’t meddle with their affairs and to just let the pieces fall into place no matter if it is in her favor or not. IAkko seems to be into Diana as well, inserting her in every conversation they have and even monologue about their rivalry that only Akko is invested in. Does Akko not notice her own inclinations?

“Anyway, I’m sure they’re coming. Yup.” Akko proudly announces, already out of her funk or whatever occupied her mind earlier. Is she really that oblivious of her feelings for Diana?

“Do you perhaps…” No, he promised not to meddle. Akko looked at him expectantly. He shouldn’t, it’s not his place to change the status quo for the two.

“Hm?” Akko nudged him.

“Nothing. Please ignore me.”

“Eh, what were you going to ask? C’mon, you can ask me.”

“It’s nothing important.”

“Now I’m curious. Just tell me what it is, I promise I’ll answer it. If it’s about magic then I’m sure I can answer a few, I’m not Diana or anything, but I’ve been reading a lot the past few months.” She puffs out her chest, a proud grin on her face.

Andrew could drop it, he could say no and Akko will begrudgingly leave it alone for a few minutes just enough for her to forget it. Her eyes shone from the lights around them, the eagerness he could feel in waves. Akko is really something, huh? He sighs.

“I was going to ask if you fancy girls.”

“Eh?” Akko deadpanned for a second before flushing hard Andrew worried she’d explode. “EH?! Wha-why are you asking- that’s not appro- I happen to like-Why- why would you even ask me that- do you even like girls? Maybe you- you’re projecting on me and you really like bo- boys. Ha! Checkmate!“ Akko stuttered non-stop, rambling about inappropriate questions and personal business. He couldn’t help a small smile appearing, she’s really easy to fluster.

“I’m not. It’s just a general question. I’m sorry if I offended you.” He might find it funny but Akko’s seriously sulking beside him now, mumbling to herself but still red on the face. She let her crossed arms fall, sighing before looking at him.

“I’m not offended. You just caught me off guard, I guess.” She scratches the neck of her neck, lingering blush on her cheeks, “why did you even ask me that, seems out of the blue.”

“You just seem happier than the last time I saw you, you have this smile you make whenever you space out.”

“Smile? What smile?” her eyebrows furrowed, confusion on her face.

“A smile that says ‘ _I’m thinking of that person and it makes me smile, I can’t wait to see them again’_ kind of smile.”

“What kind of smile is that?” Akko laughed. He just shrugged, letting her laughter echo around him before tapering off into silence. Andrew glanced at her, the same smile he just described slowly gracing her lips. Her cheeks pulling up in tandem with the corners of her lips, her eyes squinting a bit. It was so soft Andrew had to look away.

He guess he can let them pine for each other for a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know some people dont like andrew cause he was planned to be the mandatory love interest,thank god that was scrapped, but i just like him and their bro friendship is just too good.


	6. Chariot

“Professor Chariot, teach me how to summon a magical creature!”

“Eh?”

Chariot stared at the starry eyed student in front of her, wide grin on her face also holding her gaze. She would be concerned for her lack of knocking and casual barging in her room if she wasn’t so occupied by the fact that she’s asking for something so out of her level.

“Like a Pegasus or a unicorn, maybe even a dragon. Anything, just please teach me!” Akko grabbed her hands holding it tight in hers.

“What brought on such… interest?” she already has a niggling feeling on _who_ sparked her competition driven nature but she’s curious about the _why._ Chariot knew Diana’s style is to tap Akko’s competitiveness and the girl just goes out on a limb to perform her task. Akko with her tunnel vision approach, especially when it involves besting the blonde, is so impressive she would kill to have while checking papers.

Akko just hummed, grinning from ear to ear and shifting her weight from foot to foot moving as if she’s on cloud nine. She looks pretty happy, Chariot thinks.

“You see I’m having a bet with Diana, she said she’s going to tell me something very important that nobody else knows if I manage to learn summoning before the semester ends. That’s just a month from now! So please help me out, I want to know what that secret is!”

Chariot stopped. Is it what she think it is? Having Akko learn summoning within a month and a half seems impossible, even high level witches took more time even years to summon a proper entity. Akko improved with low level magic, mending, animal language, she even learned some of her show tricks and now able to ride a broom, but summoning magic is still way out of her learning materials. Does Diana really plan on telling her? Why give her a basically unattainable task just to teach her summoning? Is summoning even in their curriculum this semester?

“Isn’t basic summoning for next year?” she prods.

“No, I don’t want basic summoning it won’t do. Diana can summon a unicorn and I want something as grand- no, I want something better than a unicorn! Something she will see and accept defeat, if I summon a simple creature she’ll just say that I’m cheating.” Akko pouted, crossing her arms. Seems like this happened before, Akko really does hate losing to Diana, huh?

“Summoning magical creatures is a high level spell, it takes months even years to perfect. I’m not sure if you can do it in a month-“ Chariot saw Akko’s pleading eyes, tears forming at the edges and she’s nibbling on a handkerchief that appeared out of nowhere. “-but maybe I can try. We can start by summoning common animals first before moving on to the big ones?”

“Yay! Thank you, Professor Chariot. I promise I’ll do my best!” she looks positively thrilled, jumping around and laughing her heart out. Chariot couldn’t help but smile and laugh with her, the happiness pouring out of her is infectious and she wonders if this feeling could be felt by the people interacting with her. Akko’s already pretty enthusiastic about everything magical, aside from lessons, but this just puts it in another level. Does knowing more about Diana really that important to her? Akko sees Diana as her rival and maybe she’s thinking it’s something she can use as leverage against the other witch, she’d be in for the surprise of her life if Chariot is correct in assessing what that secret might be.

“What did you do, Akko? Why is Diana offering a secret to you?” Chariot was sure the reason is _just because she’s Akko_ but the blonde doesn’t seem to be the type to just put it out there without any cause. It’ll look too suspicious.

“Well, I was memorizing the Old Language alphabet and learning words, Diana’s watching me as I translate the words and I said why bother learning this when there is new magic to learn? It’s apparently the basic history and blah blah, whatever, and it helps on learning magic faster because of the basic building blocks of magic in the texts. Then she said learning the language helped her do advanced magic because she knows the source, it helped her learn the summoning magic she used to summon the unicorn. I said I want to do it to and bet I could summon something better but she said I can’t unless I learn the Old Language and I said I can, so I bet her I can do it before the semester ends.”

Chariot deadpanned. So she put herself in that position.

“Where did the secret come in?”

“She’s so sure I wouldn’t be able to do it so she said she’ll tell me a secret if I manage to summon something more amazing than a unicorn. I was very excited about the bet but knowing I will know something about her that no one else does just double it up!”

That sounded like…

“When she offered the reward…” Akko stopped and looked at her, “what was she like?”

“What do you mean?” Akko took the chair in front of Chariot, still rocking on the seat back and forth.

“Was she flustered or was she nervous or anything?”

“Hmm.” Akko cocked her head and looked up, trying to remember. “No, she was just smiling.”

That moment, Chariot knew it wasn’t really a bet, it was an evidence of her trust. Diana’s not betting against Akko to do her best, she already knew that. She’s counting on Akko to outdo her in anyway. She already knows she will lose.

Chariot could feel the tug of a smile on her lips, a wide one. She’s been watching the two for a while now, noticing subtle signs, Akko’s not so subtle on hers as Diana’s name leave her mouth more than the number of Sucy’s mushrooms. But the one thing she noticed was that Akko seems oblivious of hers. She needs to assess her better, a normal Akko is unpredictable but a spooked Akko is even worse.

“We’ll meet at the ruins for your training, I’m sure you don’t want Professor Finnelan giving you another detention for destroying half of the school for summoning a creature.”

“Yeah, that’s for the best.” Akko agreed with a chuckle.

“What do you think Diana’s secret is?” there we go, just a little nudge.

“Hm, I don’t know. Maybe about that secret game she’s playing with Amanda? Amanda’s winning and I really want to know how to play it. Maybe it’s about a secret to how she do magic? That would be useful, ah, but she’s already tutoring me so that’s not it probably. Maybe she has a secret quirk no one else knows, that would be a good one.” Akko listed a lot of possibilities and none of them even close to what it actually is.

“Maybe she’s going to tell you her crush.” Chariot said and Akko froze, legitimately stopped on the spot.

“What?”

“Well isn’t that the most basic secret to offer to a friend?”

“Diana has a crush? How did that happen, we’re in a school full of witches- wait, is it Andrew? No, that’s not it. Could it be one of Frank’s friends? Or is it possible that it’s one of the students, I can’t leave that out.” Akko started mumbling to herself before shaking her head and looking back up at her. Her eyes were shining before but now they were on fire, Chariot smirked internally. Got her.

“That’s only a guess, I don’t know much about Diana but if you get to learn to summon you’ll know it eventually.”

“Now I’m even more curious. Ah, she’s messing with my head again!” Akko ruffled her hair, a soft blush on her cheeks as she huffed out her complaints.

“For now I’ll give you a book about basic summoning, just be patient and learn it properly, okay?” she looks at the books on her desk, pulling one out and giving it to Akko. A wide determined smile on her face.

“I will. I’ll show her I can do it.” Akko stood up and walked to the door, shouting when they can start the training before dashing out of the room, Chariot waving at her retreating form.

She can’t wait for the end of the semester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think Akko will summon that will best a unicorn?


	7. Finnelan

Anne watched the Japanese witch sort out books in the library, sighing and murmuring to herself. She escaped another expulsion threat thanks to none other than Diana and a very repentant Professor Chariot. It might not seem like it but she expected great things from all of her students, including Atsuko, but the witch always manages to test her patience and defy tradition important to witches since the olden days. She’s the perfect definition of a hybrid witch who views magic as traditional but abides to modern rules.

In her potions subject, she followed the traditional way but exchanging ingredients to _‘update’_ the potion and ended up with Miss Jansson full of flowers growing on her skin. Spells and potions are with lists for a reason, it is not equivalent to improvised parts in machinery. Each step and ingredient serves a purpose and a little change can tip its balance.

She also managed to fool her with her Lucy Manson act, using her vision to teach outstanding witches to manipulate her. She doesn’t know what happened after Diana gave her a tour of the school but she found them in the courtyard after sunset, both sprawled on the ground with Diana on top of Lucy Manson. She frowned at the display before the magic wore off and Atsuko was in her place instead. She reprimanded them, giving the Japanese witch another week of detention and sprite duty for her tricks, before sending them back to their rooms.

Honestly, that child is a bad influence to Diana too. Within the new semester, Atsuko had been sent to her office for no less than five times while Diana accompanied her for the half of it. Half. The greatest pupil Luna Nova ever had, the future head of the House Cavendish, was sent to her office to be lectured for her behaviour. It was very unbecoming of her.

Last week, both managed to summon a tsunami that engulfed the whole school. They had to put a dome around it so it won’t damage the nearby town and had students learn breathing magic just to survive for eight hours submerged like fishes. Diana said it was her fault for casting a spell wrong but she knew it was Atsuko who did it, the Cavendish girl, probably, tried to mitigate the damage but somehow ended up worse. It’s very out of character for her. Just one of the proof that Atsuko is a bad influence on Diana. She had to give her punishment too by way of making a catalogue for the archive, it really needed one but none of the Professors are willing to do it and Diana is perfect for the job. In a way, she is both relieved and disappointed at how it all happened.

The door opened, Anne raised a brow at Diana walking towards Atsuko, who looks like she’s drifting off to sleep, and tapped her gently on the shoulder. The latter obviously dazed, blinked up at her before smiling. Anne could see Diana motioning for the stacks of books on the other table and Atsuko just chuckling sheepishly. She could take her punishment more seriously, Anne huffs, the child never learns.

Another problem Anne recently noticed was the frequency of the two spending time together grew exponentially after the World Tree was revived. Atsuko seeking out Diana is normal even outside their tutoring sessions, however, Diana seem to also pursue her equally as well. Not only it was surprising but also it makes sense the blonde witch who was raised to be compassionate would be attracted to someone who embodies the said traits, no matter how overshadowed by her unrefined outer shell.

Still, Atsuko is pulling Diana into her world and if this continues her reputation and name might take a hit. She knows how important the legacy of the Cavendish name is for Diana and the girl wouldn’t do or let anything to taint or destroy that.

Knowing all of that, Anne watched as Diana sat beside Akko waving her wand to levitate books to their respective stacks. The Japanese witch grinning from ear to ear as she manually does her part, Diana also smiling gently at her. Anne couldn’t help but just huff.

She can’t control everything, she’s just a professor after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lot voted for the phoenix, sounds good but of course we must make a little twist first. also this might be the shortest chapter yet.


	8. Diana

She’s ready.

She accepted her possible fate and no matter how Akko responds she wouldn’t hold anything against her. She would settle for being a friend if that’s what Akko wishes. Still, she hopes for the best as her mind continued to scream to just keep it all in and not risk losing Akko while her heart beat out to just try and take the leap.

As a Cavendish heir and future head of the house, she is mostly partial to her mind as it always finds a way to solve her problems and build a better strategy for the future. It rarely, if not, ever led her astray. So it would be obvious to anyone what she would follow making such a life-changing decision.   


“If you manage to summon a creature greater than a Unicorn, and that is a big _if_ , by the end of the semester” Diana couldn’t help a small quirk at the edge of her lips, already seeing Akko getting pumped at the possible challenge, “I would tell you a secret about me that no one else knows.”

She leans forward, crossing her arms over the desk and smiling at Akko. The brunette held her gaze intently Diana was sure she can see what she’s feeling for her without any words, the eyes are the window to the soul after all.

A wide grin spreads across Akko’s face, she stomped her feet on the floor taking a more confident stance, hands on her hips while still assessing Diana. Diana, on the other hand, felt her stomach flutter in excitement, she could feel the hard thump of her heart against her chest, her hands tightening their grip on her arms and pulling them towards herself. It seems impossible, even Diana wouldn’t believe it if they made this bet early on their relationship, but now she knows she can do it with no doubt.

This was the witch that defied her even at the expense of her own life to protect something precious, not only to her but to other people. The witch that swore to be the Moonlit Witch before even mastering the most basic of metamorphosis magic, the one who stood beside her and said _‘Watch me’_ with such conviction she wasn’t able to take her eyes off her ever since. The one that came to her aid just because she _felt_ her innermost desire to stay amidst her harsh words towards her, who, again, risked her life just to fulfill Diana’s selfish request. The witch who revived the World Tree, restoring magic and giving happiness throughout the world.

People always belittle her just because she can’t perform magic well and came from a non-magical lineage, the constant reprimands and punishments overshadow her victories. Diana sees it, even the little victories Akko cheer for in the middle of the night in the sports ground, whenever she’s out on night duty. The determination when she’s studying before slowly deflating into the table, all drained and sleepy, before slapping herself awake to continue and getting a fairly decent grade for her exams. The scrapes and wounds she covers in the morning after a serious practice with her broom, Diana always wanted to heal them herself but she doesn’t dare to approach her that way. Diana hates being born with responsibilities and expectations on her shoulders, it’s so deeply ingrained in her that even thinking about it brings extreme anxiety to what people will think about her.

She also saw her other side, the side where fear takes over and the light in her eyes dim towards darkness. Where all hope is gone and nothing matters anymore, the moment Akko felt betrayed and alone. She couldn’t stand it, she couldn’t stand seeing Akko so down on herself she even considered quitting magic, the one thing she loved most in the world, because her Idol lied to her. The moment Diana realized that Akko wasn’t as immovable as she thinks, that she’s also struggling through the failures and insults thrown her way but she still chose to be positive and spread happiness despite it.

It’s all Akko, the one she fell in love with. 

She knows she doesn’t have anything to show for her, she’s full of dread for what others will think even accepting the world’s view of what a Cavendish should be. She gave up a lot of things just to appease everyone and make her family proud and she’s still afraid of failing, especially now that her name is on the brink of being forgotten. The expectations she must uphold within and outside the school limits her inner self who just wants to go somewhere far and start another life without eyes watching over her every move. Somewhere she can just be herself, use magic as she pleases like Chariot who showed her how magic can be fun.

And she did.

Being with Akko who always makes sure to show the new spells she learned, who always makes mistakes and laughs about it after, who pushes her to do questionable tricks just to see if her plan works. The one who slowly but surely, loosened the hard grip of her status and everything it entails until all was left was the wide-eyed child sitting in an audience watching magic fly around her like it’s the first time seeing it in her whole life. They always end up running away, sometimes they get caught, but Diana doesn’t feel the same dread she feels whenever she manages to break a rule. It was as if nothing else matters at that moment but her time with Akko and being free for those couple of measly minutes.

“Heh, you think I won’t be able to do it, don’t you? Well, you’re wrong because I’m gonna summon something so amazing you won’t even believe it.” Akko declares triumphantly. Diana just props her hand on the table, chin resting on her hand and just lovingly stares at her. The smile on her face hasn’t left since her offer and she doesn’t care if anyone sees her.

She wholeheartedly believes that Akko can and will do it. She expects nothing less when she’s given an obstacle to overcome and she’s excited what the brunette will show her that would exceed any expectations. She can’t say that yet but she can let her excitement show a little bit, she thinks.

“I’m looking forward to what kind of unfortunate creature you’ll summon.”

“Ah! You’re making fun of me, I’ll show you. I’ll summon a bigger creature, I’ll summon the Cockatrice from the Arcturus Forest if I have to!” Akko stomped her way towards the door of the classroom, sending Diana a last look before waving with a smile and departing.

Diana placed a hand over her chest, feeling her heartbeat thump underneath her palm, she closed her eyes and took a couple of calming breaths. She could still see Akko’s wide grin and hear the sound of her laughter as she assures her of her victory.  


Yes, she’s looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, diana and akko are here since its also a perspective on how they realized for themselves. the confession would be next with akko and the last chapter, hope to see you guys there and thank you for reading this far! :D


	9. Akko

She did it. 

The bright blue glow of magic blending with red and oranges disappeared with a pop and the sharp stop of warm breeze flowing through the portal. She did it. Chest heaving and sweat rolling down her temple, her knees buckled and she fell on the soft grass now dried from the heat that emanated from the creature. She really did it. She couldn’t move a muscle, her mind still blown by the sheer magnificence that appeared before her, her throat quivering with the want of cheer, tears filled her eyes rolling down her cheeks as her display of joy instead.

She did it.

The end of the semester will be in a week and Akko only managed to summon either nothing or random animals from different parts of the world. She consulted the book Professor Chariot gave her many times, practicing it diligently and succeeding most of the time. It was three weeks from the deadline and she felt she can go forwards, asking for tips on how to summon a mythical creature to finally beat Diana.

_“Summoning mythical creatures is way harder than normal animals since most of them are magical and there’s the long dry spell of magic since the decline I’m not sure they would respond to such summons. Also, they do not just answer if summoned, depending on their nature they would require some tribute, some you even have to outwit to gain their favor so it is not a simple task.”_

_Akko cupped her chin in thought. So choosing the right creature would be high on the list, she should choose something that is still amazing but won’t kill her on the spot. Ah, but a dangerous creature can be a big bonus if she can tame it, but the flip side is she could die and she can’t have that. If Diana is there she could harm her too, no, it is tempting but she guess she can hold on the dangerous ones. Hmm._

_“Akko,” Chariot called, Akko barely lifted her eyes to look at her, “what kind of creature were you planning to summon?”_

_“Well, Diana summoned a unicorn so I’m planning on something greater, not that unicorns are not great, but something more bright, and fun, and will awe her when she sees it! I want to show her that I can do it and that I can be a great witch so people wouldn’t judge her for hanging out with me. I want something greater than your shows, I love them so much that’s why I want a similar feel, with your heart pounding with joy and excitement and hope. I want that kind of creature.” She beamed. She knows it’s too much for her to handle, too extravagant for her magic level and within a limited time but she’s not herself if she doesn’t try._

_“Akko, that’s…”_

_“I know that sounds too much but I won’t settle for less. If you know a creature like that please tell me!”_

_“Well… most of my shows are illusions especially changing the location. The creatures are simple summoning and metamorphosis magic. You don’t have to go that far, if you manage to use it properly you can make a great show. Just summoning a creature would probably amaze her, I’m sure.”_

_“Hmm.” Akko crossed her arms. So the shows are just clever use of magic, but that must still take a lot of control and concentration to do which she’s still working on. Curse her and her short attention span, if only she listened more to Diana while she’s lecturing about concentration spells._

_“I learned that Japan has a lot of creatures, don’t you? Maybe you can pick one from your country since they are rarer than the creatures from common literature here.”_

_“Hmmm.” Akko just curled forward more, thinking about it. They do have a lot, most of them are not that good-looking though and she wants to impress Diana not scare her. At least, it’s better than what Sucy suggested when she asked her, a normal woman by day that can fly and severe herself in half during the night and terrorizes people. Or that tall humanoid one that can swallow a human whole. Seriously, Sucy’s ideal creatures are just disturbing. Lotte fared better with beautiful creatures similar to a fairy-like appearance and some beautiful women who also hide some insidious motives. Why are they giving her scary creatures, she wants something grand!_

_Wait a minute. Akko’s mind went into overdrive, mumbling to herself about illusions and bright lights and how she can maximize the summoning. Ignoring Chariot’s call to her name, she slowly built a plan. Yes, she can do that, if one fails then she has a backup plan in place. Not her usual style but this is important, she needs to come prepared!_

_“Akko, don’t think about it too much. I know you can do it.”_

_“But what if it’s not good enough? What if I fail the summon?”_

_“You can just show her a rare animal instead, it’s still summoning..”_

_“That’s not… it’s not good enough.” Akko looked away. Diana expects her to do great and she doesn’t want to disappoint. “It feels like cheating.”_

_“Akko…”_

_“I know that I am exaggerating things but I feel like this is something special and I don’t want it to be just… plain. She really put on a show before and I want to at least capture a fraction of that.”_

_She doesn’t know what’s this feeling inside her that pushes her to go further and higher than she can handle, something that pulses so deep in her that she wants to rip it out just to relieve herself of the throbbing in her chest. Something that makes her smile in random times of the day without any reason, something that she dreams about in blurred colors and muffled sounds but still too beautiful to see. Something that, somehow, urges her magic to do more, where she could feel it coursing through her veins warm and smooth calming her enough to perform. She wants to know what it is. She feels that if she’s able to summon something grand that she will finally learn to uncover the real nature of this feeling._

_“Don’t worry too much about it, Akko. Diana wouldn’t mind whatever you manage to summon.”_

_“But-“_

_“I’ll let you in on a secret, you don’t have to overexert yourself for other people. Those who truly care wouldn’t mind you just being you.”_

_Akko stared at her, the gentle smile on Chariot’s face, and the knowledge that she did her magic because she wanted to make people happy was something she really admired. Akko stayed as a loyal fan even if everyone scorned her for using magic as a party trick, even if she was doing basic magic that everyone deemed boring but for her was everything. It would feel so good if Diana sees her that way, she would like to make her smile so bright that she’s blinded by it. The warmth that flooded her body was so sudden she froze on the spot, her hands gripping her chair tightly and quivering from the gentle force coursing through her. She could feel it in her chest, raising a hand to her heart, the strong beat of it calming her a little._

_“A- Akko?!” Chariot looked panicked. She hastily pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbing it on her cheek. Huh?_

_“Akko, I’m sorry whatever I said that made you cry, I didn’t mean it!” Chariot blurted out, still wiping her tears that were rolling down her cheeks. She’s crying. She doesn’t know why but it felt right, something that she should’ve done before. But why? She didn’t do anything. She’s just thinking about how she wanted Diana to be amazed and watch her look up into the sky, magic rolling around her, a wide smile on her face as the sparkles reflect in her bright blue eyes. Her hair flowing in the wind she has to hold it down and then she would gently look at her with that smile Akko always sees she makes when she’s around her and then… and then…_

_A burst of emotions flooded her system, her hands taught and supporting her wavered like a limp noodle, her body curling forward and a loud sobbing sound escaped her. She felt Chariot’s arm wound around her, pulling her closer as she clung on her jacket balled in her fists. Her eyes were wet, her cheeks were too and she’s pretty sure there’s a spot on Chariot’s jacket but she doesn’t care. It felt cathartic to let out this feeling building up inside her, slowly her mind went through her imagination featuring a certain blonde and the ways she wanted to see her smile. One after the other, myriads of shenanigans both present and past were played over and over until she saw it._

_The future._

_She saw herself walking down the grocery aisle eyeing two different boxes of pancake mix while Diana drops vegetables on their cart. Chuckling at her inability to choose, Diana bought both of them while she argued practicality despite Diana being rich. She saw herself sitting in a boring meeting while nibbling on a piece of bread while Diana held the room’s attention, making sure the Cavendish household is in order and ready for the upcoming party. The bright lights and beautiful music around the room is nothing compared to Diana standing beside her, a beautiful blue dress flowing around her Akko couldn’t help but stare._

_She blinked. Her sobs finally tapering down to soft sniffles, she could feel her nose leaking and hastily wiped them away._

_“I’m sorry, I don’t know what…” her voice was quivering, the hiccups preventing her from speaking straight and she could feel her cheeks warm at the embarrassing sight. She took a glance at Chariot, who’s only smiling at her not bothered by the wet spot Akko could see on her tracksuit._

_“Akko. You’re going to be fine.”_

_Akko took a deep breath, her lungs expanding like it never did before then exhaling with a loud yell. Somehow, she felt like it will._

Akko’s pulled back from her memories, her hand touching the grass beneath her. She doesn’t know what Diana’s secret is and she doesn’t care, she wants to tell her something too. Something she still doesn’t know the name of but she can feel it in her heart.

She’s ready.

* * *

The final exams just finished and Akko is drained, she was pretty sure Sucy and Lotte can see her soul departing from her body from where she’s slumped on the table.

“Akko, we’re finally done,” Lotte said, a smile on her face ignoring Akko’s groan.

“You were writing a lot on your paper, did your studying actually stayed in your head? That’s a feat for you.” Sucy piped in.

“It did but only half, I’m not sure if I got it right but I can’t dwell on it much longer or my head would explode.”

“Well, at least we can rest for now until we get the grades. Let’s grab some lunch, I heard they’re serving a new meat dish today.”

“With potatoes.” Akko begrudgingly pushed herself up and out of the room with her roommates. It’s probably a small lump of meat full of potato soup and potato chunks. What do they have against other types of food, old people might survive with only potatoes but teenagers can’t, she certainly can’t. Her crimes for stealing pies shouldn’t be counted because she’s legitimately craving for anything other than potatoes.

They walked to the cafeteria, it’s full of students just out of their final exams and it’s pretty full of conversations blurring together as they approached the serving area. As expected, it was a lump of meat, smaller than Akko’s fist, and a full-on potato feast. She sighs.

“Amanda and her team invited us to town later, she said she’s treating everyone to the food bazaar in Blytonbury.”

“Oh! She will, that’s amazing! Wait, why is she doing that? Is it a prank?” Akko still remembered the sticky door handle full of glitter when she returned from class back then. It was everywhere and the goblin cleaners refused to remove it due to it being Amanda’s fault, which Professor Finnelan strictly put a restriction, she makes a mess she cleans it. The red team was still the one who cleaned it because Akko found it fun pulling dried glue from the wood.

“She said for completing the semester without any of us being expelled. She wants you to be the guest of honor, Akko.” Sucy said.

“Ha? She made more trouble than me, how dare she. She’s the school dunce and now she’s putting it all on me? Pass.” She crossed her arms and huffed. Not that she doesn’t want to go but she has more important business to attend to tonight. She felt her heart stutter. Very important.

“But we’re having unlimited barbecues and other food that are not potatoes.”

“I have something I have to do tonight and I can’t, even if I want to.”

“Oh, what could be more important than food?” Sucy raised an inquisitive eyebrow. Akko grinned at her.

“You were mean to me so I won’t tell you.”

“Well, if it’s more important than food I guess it must be better, right Akko?” Lotte said smiling at her before exchanging knowing looks with Sucy. Akko just cocked her head in confusion, is there something they’re keeping from her too? No matter, she must make sure everything is ready for tonight. She doesn’t have time to think about other things.

“I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you guys next time.” She apologizes.

Lotte and Sucy just smile at her before launching into a different topic, mostly about Sucy’s experiment that she secretly made Akko chug in her sleep. Akko panicked and demanded the antidote, which started a food war Amanda and her team gladly joined. They were sent to the office and were put on cleaning duty for the troll bath that night.

* * *

“Ah, I’m late!” Akko booked it through the halls, students avoiding her as she zoomed past them. She eyed the broom placed at the end of the hall, the green ribbon means it’s probably from Amanda’s team. She can deal with walking after their chores, Akko thinks. She grabbed the broom and shot herself out of the building and into the night.

“The sun’s already setting, I’ve gotta hurry.” Pumping up the magic, she flew towards the leylines and came out the other side with a few minutes to spare. The sun now touching the horizon, she needs half of it to perform her show.

It’s just good luck that the ruins were the closest to the leylines and a vast field in between. She could’ve chosen somewhere near the school but she’d be found out by the professors in no time and she needs to complete it. She definitely needs to.

“Diana!” she yelled, seeing the blonde witch sitting on the lone bench near the ruins. The blonde looked up, waving as Akko landed herself not far from her. She’s still panting a little bit, her legs and arms felt a little heavy from the chores she did just a few minutes earlier. She’d have to thank the others for letting her shirk her duties, she doesn’t know what kind of potion Sucy put in their food but they were all so understanding and accommodating she doesn’t have other explanation for it.

“Akko, you… have something on your uniform.” She pointed at Akko’s shoulder, there’s a huge greyish-green gloop on it and Akko panicked a little while flinging it away as hard as she can.

“What was that? Was that a slime? What was that?!” she looked around, wand out ready to obliterate it to pieces. She heard a chuckle, Diana’s hiding her smile behind her hand as Akko sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

Diana looks really pretty though, the sunset making her hair glow and her cheeks with a reddish tint. The sunset-

“Ah! The sunset!” she turned towards it, the sun almost halfway down the horizon. She arrived on time. She can show what she practiced all those months, she can finally show that she did it. She practiced alone, not even showing Professor Chariot what she was planning to do and the creature she managed to summon. She got some ideas from her show, she’s her idol after all, and with her limited magic, she knows she can't afford to make a mistake.

Professor Chariot already told her that summoning magical creatures is not easy, so when she managed to summon one she was still caught off guard at how challenging the creature was. Still, she wasn’t Akko if she didn’t manage to annoy it into submission, in that case, she managed to trick it so she’s pretty proud of herself.

“Diana…” she stands a good distance before her, holding her wand out. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before exhaling. A wide smile on her face and with a determined look in her eyes looked straight at Diana.

“Watch me.”

Akko gathered everything she’s got, putting her feelings into magic fuelled by her desire to bring happiness to this one person that means a lot to her without her even knowing. It tickles a bit, crawling all over her like electricity following the wires wrapped around her body. She could feel the magic crackling underneath her skin waiting to come out, waiting to explode. Hands quivering, heart-pounding, breath heaving, Akko’s familiar with finding words that encapsulate what her heart is trying to convey but the sensations she’s having are just too massive to contain into words no matter how long she writes or speaks. No, this deserves to be shown.

_“Magical spirits, heed my call. Bestow upon me the might to change. Fuel your fire with my own, I journey within my soul.”_

She wants to show that she can be more, that her dreams were not just because she’s following on somebody else’s footsteps but because she worked hard on it and her passion to bring magic to everyone and put smiles on their faces is what pushes her to do better. At that moment, as magic swirled around them changing the scene with just a blink, Akko felt at peace. Her heart full of love she can’t contain for the people around her, for the people she cares about.

“Diana, I want to tell you something too.” Akko’s voice was sharp in the middle of the vast ocean that replaced the grass and the horizon in the distance in place of the ruins and the city. The water silent, devoid of any waves reflecting the sky with its gradient of yellows and oranges as if they’re standing within the heavens itself.

Akko could feel her heart beating against her chest in a rhythmic sensation in time with the small ripples coming out of her feet. The sound echoing loud and booming in her ear she was sure Diana can hear it quietly from the distance. She looked up, meeting Diana’s gaze as the blonde clutched her hands to her chest, her eyes shining with something Akko can’t comprehend but it almost feels as warm as the fire burning inside of her.

“Akko…” Diana started, taking a step closer, ripples erupted beneath her disturbing the tranquil water. Akko wasn’t sure but she could swear she felt those ripples through her boots, climbing up her legs and tangling somewhere in her gut. The tickling sensation is back. She chuckled.

“I know we didn’t have the best relationship when we first met, we both hated each other. I was supposed to be your rival you don’t even see me worthy as one.”

“That’s not… I was just not interested in comparing…”

“You were kind of mean and you always bring up my learning. You were always perfect, both students and teachers rely on and that kind of pissed me off.” Akko still remembered when she confronted Diana about a spell she cast and imitating it only to fail and explode on the spot. She was so pissed at her cool reception that Akko researched everything she can just to make a small flower dance on her tabletop. It was one of the greatest achievement she did, Diana didn’t look impressed when she showed her but Akko saw the quirk of her eyebrow and the controlled fascination she had while watching it.

“But after I followed you home and I managed to get you back, I realized that you were just doing those because you don’t know how to show affection without other people judging you for it. You’re expected to be this calm and collected heiress who knows everything and can solve everything, but you’re still just a child who’s given all those responsibilities and you’re buckling under everyone’s expectations.”

Diana gripped her arm, looking away from Akko. The ripples, as Akko took step after step towards the blonde, shone under the sunset peeking through the horizon. Stars already shining at the dark end of the sky replacing the bright light of the sun with a softer one from the stars.

Akko stopped in front of Diana, raising her hand to grab the blonde’s into hers and squeezing them gently. Diana regarded her carefully, eyes darting all over her face before settling on their joined hands. Their shadows long and stark against the contrasting light gradually turned softer, the edges blurring and the colors dimming as the sun completely sunk on the horizon.

The stars twinkled above, one after another, until the entire darkness was lit up by billions of tiny lights as the galaxy appeared before their eyes. Akko moved her feet, grass sprouting from the water creating a vast field of luscious grass that swayed with the wind, it smells like rain and morning breeze wafting through the air. They heard a pop, a tiny plant slowly sprouted between their feet and blossoming into a glowing flower, bright yellow with speckles of red twinkled on the ground. It tinkled as it swayed, sounding like chimes gently blown by the wind.

More flowers popped, tinkling together and forming a soft glow like fireflies flying around. The sound blended with the soft breeze, the sound of grass rolling with it creating serene music that had Akko closing her eyes for a second.

“Akko, this is…” Diana looked stunned, staring at the vast field full of glowing flowers and the infinite cosmos above them. She turned to look at Akko, stunning the brunette at the tears forming in Diana’s eyes.

“I’ve read that performing magic needs the caster to form a vivid picture of what they’re trying to achieve and you know I’m not very good at that but I am good at showing my emotions so…” Akko gestured around her. Diana raised a hand to her face, hiding her tears as it fell down her cheeks.

The action startles Akko. She felt like she should stop. Diana crying for no reason is not a common occurrence and she must’ve done something wrong but the blonde’s other hand still in her grip squeezed back, trailing her fingers and intertwining them tightly. Akko’s face lit up, the glow of the flowers enough to see her cheeks glow and her pulse seen beating beneath her skin.

“Akko…” said her name like a prayer, so soft and full of longing that had Akko gripping the hand with both of hers, staring into Diana’s watery eyes with hope.

“The secret…” Diana started, “I can’t- I can’t keep it anymore…” a sob escaped Diana’s lips and Akko’s first instinct was to wrap her arms around her and pull her into a hug, telling her everything’s going to be alright until it is, but Diana stretched an arm out stopping Akko on her tracks.

“No, I need to tell you before I lose my courage and I thought I was ready but you- I accepted whatever answer you might give, I have run multiple scenarios in my head just to be ready and I was! Everything was fine and calm until- I never doubted you, but going the extra mile just to show you can and… and...”

Akko stared at her with wide eyes as Diana broke down in front of her, tears streaming down her face as her hand trembled on Akko’s chest, forming a fist and crumpling her uniform but that’s not important. Diana’s telling her… hope bloomed in her chest, she felt magic flowing out of her but she doesn’t have the time to care as Diana contained her sobs before her.

“I like you, Akko. I’ve always been captivated by you since the beginning, your ability to defy expectations, and being the literal meaning of sunshine you can’t help but bring glee everywhere you go. I’ve admired your resolve even if everyone, including me, tried to bring you down. You’re the first person who tried to save me from drowning in misery and you did it, you made me hope again. I want to be with you and witness your growth into this amazing witch everyone will love. I know that I’m just the aristocrat that knows nothing about how commoners live,” Diana smiled through her tears, Akko chuckling at the reference, “but I want to try. I want to experience more with you if you’ll have me.”

Akko felt the wind caress her face, the sounds muffled behind Diana’s voice, and the glow of the flowers seem brighter. Diana just confessed to her. Diana likes her. The same feeling bubbling inside her whenever she thinks of the blonde resurfaces stronger than ever, Akko inhaled sharply, her heart beating so hard it is going rip out of her chest to come out. She felt every part of her gravitate towards Diana, wanting to feel her wrapped around herself and just forget everything around her.

Bright lights streak across the sky capturing both stunned witches’ attention. A meteor shower, Akko noticed, the lights stretch across the sky like no ordinary shooting star and Akko realized a moment later that it’s her magic erupting above them. Her magic moving freely across the sky as she tried to comprehend the emotions swirling in her.

She also wants what Diana wants, to be with her, grow together, explore different possibilities, and infinite paths. She wants and she wants and she needs to tell her that she feels the same way. The meteors stop as Akko blinked her realization.

The tears Diana is showing now is the same as the tears she shed while she’s talking to Chariot weeks ago. The overflowing feeling of needing, wanting to be with the other person, to feel their touch, their smell, to feel their presence all around. To just lose yourself in something you want to cherish forever.

“Diana,” Akko starts, the sky lighting up as her smile grew. A hand wiping the tears away as Diana leaned into Akko’s touch.

“I like you too.”

The sun peeks through the mountains, the meadow replaced by a forest of cherry blossoms, their leaves flying through the wind and falling around them like a gentle snow. Geez, Akko didn’t expect Diana to be the one losing her composure at a time like this. Diana surges forward and wraps her arms around Akko, sobbing into her neck as the brunette stroked her soft hair. Akko rose on her toes, meeting the blonde and leaning her weight towards her. Akko breathed her in, she smells of soap and that jasmine shampoo she saw in their room once. She felt like she should have a better explanation but it’s Diana’s smell, the trail she leaves whenever she’s walking around and something Akko could smell before she could see her. The smell left on her pillow one time when they had a sleepover, and Akko buried her face every night on that same pillow as she drifted off to sleep.

Diana’s sobs finally stop, her face red in embarrassment, and composes herself before looking back at Akko. There it is. The same smile Diana gives her every day, the light lift of her lips and the soft gaze pointed at her. Now she knows what that look means as Akko reciprocates it as she couldn’t, no, won’t contain her feelings anymore.

“I wasn’t finished yet, you haven’t seen what I’m going to summon.”

Diana chuckles, taking a step back and marveling at the pink leaves illuminated by the soft glow of the sunrise. She walked the bridge and glanced at the fishes swimming under it, skimming the water and darting off in a different direction.

“You brought me to your country,” Diana says.

“Yes, I… I was supposed to confess here but you beat me to it.” Akko sheepishly said, walking towards Diana and bumping her shoulder with hers. The blonde bumped back but stayed, leaning against Akko. Comfortable silence enveloped them as they watched the fishes swim about and enjoying the view laid out before them.

Akko’s proud of herself, she was able to perform three locations without any problems with just enough to spare for the main event. Just a few more then she can show what she can do, she just needs to hang on.

“Okay, since we’re here to see how great I am,” Akko strikes a pose, Diana just shook her head fondly, “I’m going to start my summon now, stand back it likes to make a grand entrance.”

Akko whipped her wand out pointing forward, she stared at Diana and felt a chuckle rising up her chest. She’s getting distracted she knows but she just smiles back and felt a surge of energy through her charging up her wand and easing the restricted feeling of lacking magic.

_“Creature of wisdom and trickery, the fire burns eternal and true. Accept this humble plea and show your might. Holpecula Aunburet!”_

A resounding boom sounded all around them, a large blazing object could be seen streaking over the curvature of the sun still rising before zooming towards the trees, weaving between and over branches and leaves without scorching any of the leaves. It gracefully arched above them, Diana and Akko watching the bright glow of the fire and its movement, crashing behind Akko and casting a wave of warm air they had to shield themselves from it.

“Hey, I told you don’t overdo it!” Akko yelled at the creature, still burning with fire, stomping her feet like a sulking child. She didn’t want to hurt anybody, especially Diana, but it seems to find it very interesting when Akko pulls a tantrum in front of it.

The creature seems to look away puffed out its fire showing a majestic fox with sharp eyes looking to the sky, it has eight tails covered in glowing almost gold fur just like its body. Now it’s ignoring her, Akko waved her wand at it, knowing she doesn’t have the energy to cast any other spell and the fox knows it too. It annoys her more but since it's here…

“Hmph,” she turns away from it and grinning at Diana, “ta-da! A Kitsune, fox creature from Japan!” she presented the fox with jazz hands, shaking enthusiastically as Diana stared at the huge creature before her. A huge tail landed beside her, startling her.

“I mean, majestic, intelligent, beautiful… uh, magical fox.” Akko corrected and the tail lifted. Geez, she’s supposed to be the master in this situation.

Diana walked closer to the creature, the Kitsune moved to stare back at Diana. Its yellow eyes steadily boring into hers, Akko watched the two stare at each other. Makes sense Diana would like it, Kitsune are mostly known to be intelligent and wise just like her. They are also notoriously known for being a trickster and overall assholes at times so she thinks it’s fitting.

Diana raised a hand and the Kitsune bowed enough to let her pet its snout.

“Akko, this is amazing,” Diana said, stepping back and admiring the magical creature.

“Hehe, I told you I can do it.” She winked at her. She raised her wand, her arm feeling heavier by the second, and bowed at the creature. It bowed back before launching into the sky in a fiery blast, tiny sparks drifting down on them. Akko waved another and the Cherry Blossoms slowly disappeared, turning into ordinary trees, the mountain turning into rooftops and ruins, the river and bridge return to being the patchy grass they were on. The magic ebbed away leaving Akko exhausted and wobbling on her knees. Diana catches her as soon as her knees buckled, chuckling at her performance.

“It’s kind of anti-climactic just returning to normal, huh?” Akko looked at the lamp post, few moths already gathering around, and their equally dim surroundings.

“Ah, I’m beat.” Akko felt arms wrap around her, pulling her body against Diana’s. She could feel something beating fast, at first she thought it was hers but when she leaned her head on the blonde’s chest she heard it. As erratic and as loud as hers, Diana’s heartbeat echoed in her ears mingling with her own. She clutched at her uniform, closing her eyes and smiling.

“Thank you.” She heard Diana whisper in her ear.

 _‘I love you_ ’ Akko thought.

But that’s for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p.s. people from their school and blytonbury definitely saw that streak of flame in the sky and also marveled at the sight. good for you akko!
> 
> i have re-written this a couple of times and im still not sure if this is okay but here it is. Thank you all who read this fic and for those who commented every chapter, it really helped me push through! I hope I can write more for this fandom!

**Author's Note:**

> hi :)


End file.
